


The Raekoning

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, M/M, Slow Burn, Tattoos and Piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When Jackson leaves the band high and dry, the guys are desperate for a new lead singer. Enter Brett Talbot, the answer to their prayers. As the band prepares to go on tour with their new lead singer, Liam realizes that Theo is struggling and isolating himself from everyone that cares about him. What will it take to bring Theo back to himself?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts), [ThiamHarpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/gifts), [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts), [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/gifts), [kaitlia777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/gifts).



> I always say I’m not going to start a new fic. And then I do the thing and start a new fic. Help, I need an adult. 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Also, dedicating this to all of you who helped me spiral. 💞😘

“Please tell me it’s over,” Mason whispered to Liam. “Please,” he begged again as the baby-faced man onstage began to sing at a higher pitch that made them all flinch.

“Thanks, Aaron.” Garrett called out as soon as the note came to an end. “That was...really something. So thanks. We will call you,” he said. Theo snorted softly and Liam elbowed him to be quiet, plastering on a huge fake smile that was usually reserved for the press.

“Thank you so much for letting me audition! It’s such an honor to just be in your presence,” Aaron gushed as he hopped down from the stage. “I’ve listened to you guys for two years now. And being able to audition as your lead singer is wow, just wow, such an honor. No one will ever replace Jackson, of course, but it would be such an honor to follow in his footsteps. Thank you!” He beamed, radiating the energy of a puppy, and Liam nodded his head.

“Yeah. Listen, thanks man. We appreciate it. Like we said, we’ll call you.” He assured. Aaron nodded and scurried away, leaving the band mates to look at each other in disbelief.

“Oh my god,” Mason said to break the silence. “How many times can you use the word honor in a sentence? Seriously?”

“He was like an overexcited puppy.” Garrett said, wrapping his arms around the back of the chair and leaning forward on it. “Not the brightest, but kind of cute.”

“And such a baby face,” Mason said. “I don’t believe he’s 22. Do any of you?”

“Liam still looks 16 if he shaves,” Theo said. The guitarist let out an offended noise and shoved him sideways off his chair. “It’s the truth,” he said as he climbed back into his seat. 

“I hate you.” Liam said emphatically, trying not to pout as Mason laughed. “You’re not allowed to agree with him, asshole.”

“So-“ Garrett started, trying to bring them back to the matter at hand. The door to the small club banged open and they all jumped, turning to watch their curly haired friend strut across the room. “Must be bad news,” he sighed as Isaac approached. The boy said nothing at first, kneeling down and turning around Liam’s laptop. With a few quick key strokes, he pulled out a social media page and turned the volume up.

”So nice to have you with us, Jackson. Ladies and gentlemen, if you’re just tuning in, we have Jackson Whittemore in the studio with us, former frontman of The Raekoning. Jackson, be honest, how does it feel to be your own free man now?” A radio announcer asked. Jackson turned to look at the camera, sliding his fingers back through his tousled bleach blond hair.

“What-“ Liam started, frowning deeply. Isaac slapped a hand over his mouth, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he nodded at the screen.

“Gotta be honest, Tony, it’s such a relief to be my own man and be away from the band and their toxicity. Some of them could be pretty heartless,” Jackson said casually. From the corner of his eye, Liam saw Theo absently rub at his chest. “They’re a joke now. If they think they can keep the band going without me, they’ve lost their minds.”

“Rumor has it that you signed away the rights to the songs and you’re going to let them keep performing them without you. Is that true?” The show host asked.

“I felt sorry for them. They’re a bunch of pathetic guys who want to drag everyone else down with them. It felt like charity, leaving them some scraps.” Jackson said.

“That motherfucker,” Liam snarled as Isaac paused the video.

“But our fans know he’s the real asshole...right?” Mason asked softly, glancing around the room.

“Not according to social media. You’re down almost two thousand followers and the number is climbing.” Isaac said flatly. He turned his sharp gaze to Theo, sighing. “I told you dating him was a mistake. But you didn’t listen to me. You never listen to me. I’m always right, aren’t I?”

“Back off,” Liam warned with a low growl in his voice.

“Liam, it’s fine.” Theo said quietly, looking up at Isaac. “You’re right. You told me not to date him and I did it anyways. I screwed this up for everyone.”

“So what does this mean?” Garrett asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Jackson is spouting bullshit and trash talking us. So what?”

“Sponsors are going to see this and start pulling the plug. We have to get ahead of this and make sure the fans see you in a positive light. So, Corey and I have been fielding calls for the last hour since this aired and we are going to put you out on tour.” Isaac said firmly.

“We kind of need a lead singer to be able to do that,” Garrett pointed out.

“Then pick someone that just auditioned and figure this shit out. We’re announcing the tour tomorrow and we will find some opening bands in the towns we play through. Two months, guys. Two months before first tour date. You ready? Good.” Isaac said, not waiting for an answer. His phone started to ring and he yanked it from his pocket, answering the call. “Isaac Lahey speaking. No, they are *not* breaking up.” He said, rolling his eyes as he walked away and left the band to their own thoughts. The door clicked shut behind him and Liam glanced at his band mates. His gaze lingered on Theo, concern filling him as he saw his crestfallen expression.

“So...” Garrett began, drumming his fingers against the back of the chair.

“Did any of them not suck?” Mason asked, leaning forward and grabbing the stack of papers where they’d written some notes. “I think we all agree that Aaron is a hard pass.”

“And Gabe wasn’t so great, either.” Liam said.

“What about Matt?” Garrett asked, tilting his head. “His voice was a little low, but we could adjust some of the keys and make it work.”

“Not unless we want a sexual harassment lawsuit on our hands.” Mason said. “Did you see how hard he hit on Liam?”

“He gave me the creeps and I’m pretty sure he tried to cop a feel. Hard pass,” Liam said firmly. Theo hummed in agreement, shaking his head. “What about Kira or Malia? They were actually pretty good.”

“They were, but they were better suited for rock. Not punk,” Mason sighed. “What if we don’t find anyone?”

“Not an option. We have to,” Garrett pursed his lips. “What if we put it to a vote-“

The door clicked open again, someone new walking through the doors. Liam turned to find a taller man stepping inside, wearing a backwards baseball hat and a muscle tee that left little to the imagination. He flashed a perfectly white smile, sliding his hands into his pockets as he casually made his way over to them. “This the right place to audition?” He asked. “Sorry I’m late. I got the building number wrong,” he added as he came to a halt before them. “Name’s Brett Talbot.”

“Mason Hewitt. Oh my god, are you real?” Mason blurted out. Garret leaned forward, smacking him in the back of the head.

“Sorry about him. Yeah, we’re still auditioning. Take the stage and show us what you’ve got.” Liam said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. Brett nodded and climbed up onto the stage, walking to the middle. “What are you going to sing for us?” Liam asked.

“One of your songs,  _ White Lillies,”  _ Brett explained. Theo tensed at that and straightened up further, his face shuttered as Brett began to sing.

If Liam believed in miracles, this would be one. Brett poured himself into the song without restraint and Liam could almost believe *he* was the one who had suffered a tragic loss. Hurt bled freely through his tone and the power he put behind the words was enough to make Liam believe in everything he sang. When his voice rose as the song came to a climax and he nailed the high note, he knew they’d found their lead singer. Someone that talented and with such an incredible range only came around once in a lifetime. Brett trailed off at the end, smirking as he hopped down from the stage and leaned back against it.

“Give us a minute,” Liam said as he leaned in with his band mates.

“Did we just get played by an angel? Seriously, no way he is human.” Mason whispered. Garrett snorted and rolled his eyes, lightly shoving the other man. “I’m serious! That was...”

“Intense?” Liam asked, grinning smugly as he stole Mason’s favourite word. “I’ll admit, he was pretty talented.”

“He’ll fit right in.” Garrett said, glancing at Brett. “He already knows the songs and we won’t need to make any key adjustments. It’s a win from me.”

“Theo?” Liam asked, glancing over at the unusually quiet man. Theo wasn’t even looking at them, his eyes focused on Brett as he opened his mouth.

“Congratulations, Brett. Looks like it’s unanimous and you’re in the band.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Can we take five?” Garrett asked. Liam glanced back at the drummer, raising an eyebrow. The other man shrugged, wiping sweat from his brow. “It’s hot in here, dude. I don’t see why we couldn’t just rent a studio space or use someone’s house. At least those have AC,” he added. Liam was inclined to agree. Practicing in a garage had been a weird idea, but Isaac rarely steered them wrong. As annoying as their second band manager was, he was useful.

“Yeah.” Theo nodded. He slipped his guitar over his head, leaning it up against the wall. “And we’re here to make sure Brett’s ready for the stage.”

“This doesn’t really look like a stage,” Garrett pointed out.

“It’s not.” Brett leaned down to pick up a water bottle, taking a swig from it. “It’s to make sure I can handle getting hot onstage. To practice breath control and things like that. Did I get it right?” He flicked his gaze to Theo, the other boy rewarding him with a half smile.

“Yeah.” Theo said softly. “I didn’t realize you were paying attention to Isaac.”

“I’ve mastered the art of tuning him out.” Brett winked and emptied the rest of his water bottle down his throat. Liam turned away from the interaction, rolling his eyes as he saw Mason practically drooling over their new lead singer.

“Honestly, do we even need to be rehearsing right now? It’s only the second week we’ve been together.” Garrett sighed. “Can’t we be doing more productive things?”

“Like drinking and binging Game of Thrones?” Mason asked. Garrett twirled his drumstick and cheerfully flipped him off, the stick clattering harmlessly to the ground.

“Don’t knock my habits, Mason. At least I’m not always trying to hook up on Grindr.” Garrett retorted. With a mock gasp, Mason chucked his water bottle at the drummer and nailed him in the shoulder.

“Going for drinks isn’t a bad idea.” Theo mused. “When’s the last time we all went out together?”

“Probably when Jackson signed over all the music to us.” Mason scratched the back of his neck, unplugging his keyboard. “We should do it. Band bonding experience and all,” he added. “Besides, we should probably help Brett he preparing for the interview we have in a couple of days.”

“Isaac said he was going to help with that. He told me specifically not to talk to you guys.” Brett said, lips twitching in a wry grin. “Let’s do it. Showers and then beers?”

“Disobeying Isaac already? Better hope he doesn’t find out,” Garrett said. The rest of the band muttered agreement as they began to pack their equipment. Fifteen minutes later, they were heading off to their respective apartments to meet an hour later at everyone’s favorite bar.

-

The bar was crowded when they made it inside. Theo and Garrett did a sweep of the room to try and find an empty table, leaving the others to get their drinks. Mason and Liam took to the bar, flagging down their favorite bartender. Brett was left to wander around the bar, taking in the odd decorations and framed photos lining the walls. He was surprised to find quite a few of the band hanging out with the regulars and one from what looked to be their first show. Jackson’s picture had been scratched out of most of them, or torn out altogether.

As he made his way around the room, he caught sight of Mason raising a beer in his direction and made his way to the back corner. Somehow, Garrett and Theo had managed to persuade the couple sitting there to give up the space. Brett wondered if their local game had anything to do with it. He slid into the interior, Theo on one side and Mason pressed up on the other. Garrett slid a beer over to him, offering a half smile. “So, Brett, I’m sure you’ve got some questions for the band. Ask away.”

“Why call yourselves The Raekoning?” Brett asked. He felt Theo stiffen slightly at his side and glanced over to see his fingers flexing around the cool drink.

“What, you’ve never watched any of our interviews?” Garrett arched an eyebrow.

“I have. Doesn’t mean they’re always true. I know sometimes you have to edit answers and make them media appropriate so there’s no backlash.” Brett answered carefully.

“Liam and I named it.” Theo said, dragging his hand down his glass and making the condensation run. “We started the band in high school.”

“Theo...was kind of going through a lot and needed an outlet. So we turned to music. He wrote  _ White Lillies _ as our first song. We played in the school talent show. Mason approached after and asked if he could write a keyboard piece to it. He loved the song. Before we knew it, we were playing coffeehouses. Garrett turned up after a couple of weeks and Jackson after that. We just decided to keep the band name. Jackson tried to change it a couple of times, but we didn’t back down. It was Theo’s baby and we couldn’t lose it. So the name always stayed. It came when one of our teachers told us after the show that we were a forced to be reckoned with. And with Theo’s last name...it just fit.” Liam added.

“Makes sense.” Brett sipped from his beer, taking a moment to consider his next question. It was clear that Theo had a hard time opening up. Brett wasn’t sure if it was because of him or if Theo was that way with everyone. Liam was certainly protective of him, reminiscent of a guard dog. He didn’t have the bond that the rest of them did. They tolerated him, but he’d missed years of inside jokes and growing together as a solid band. They were taking a risk on him and he’d have to earn their trust. He’d need to be careful not to cross boundaries. As friendly as they were, he suspected one wrong move would put his ass out on the streets.

“What made you decide to audition for us?” Garrett leaned down onto his elbows, peering down the table at him.

“I needed a change.” Brett said, exhaling sharply. “I was working a miserable desk job that I hated at my dad’s law firm. I saw your flyer at Sinema one night and decided to take a chance. I’ve followed you for a couple of years now on social media. Your music...it’s inspiring. It’s something people can relate to.  _ White Lillies _ helped me through the loss of my mom and my aunt. Your music just resonates with me. And to have an opportunity to take part in it? I’d have been a total idiot to not give this a chance.”

“As long as you don’t turn out to be some kind of stalker.” Garrett chuckled, a slight edge to his voice.

“Dude. Have you seen this guy? Seriously. No way he’s a stalker. He’s too pretty for that.” Mason defended. Brett and Theo snorted in unison, sharing a surprised glance.

“Your opinion is invalid, you just want to bone him.” Liam reminded, tossing a rolled up wrapper at him.

“He has an eight pack!” Mason squawked.

“Don’t worry,” Brett chuckled and shifted his hand to cover Mason’s. “I’m not going to sleep with anyone in the band. I don’t want to screw things up like Jackson did.”

“You’re not Jackson.” Theo said, lips twitching in a faint smile. “Your ego is nowhere near the size of his. We don’t have a rule against band members sleeping together. If we did and kicked people out, most of us would be out of the band.” He chuckled.

“Seriously?” Brett raised an eyebrow.

“Guilty.” Garret half raised his hand, a sly grin spreading. “Hooking up happens on the road sometimes. You get lonely and then boundaries can become nonexistent.”

“But Jackson-“ Brett started. 

“Jackson fucked up and broke Theo’s heart. That was different.” Liam said, a warning clear in his voice. “But if you hurt Mason, I will end you. Best friend privilege.”

“He will not.” Mason squeezed Brett’s hand before reaching for his beer. “But yeah. Shit happens on the road and it’s cool. At the end of the day, we are still friends first and band mates. Nothing can change that. Jackson was just an unfortunate accident.”

“I think that’s what I’m scared of. Doing something stupid like him. Not that I want to date any of you, so at least there’s that. I don’t want to cause problems.” Brett admitted softly. “You guys have had years to get to know each other. You have boundaries that I’m concerned I’ll cross and I don’t know how I’m supposed to act. I don’t just want to be on the outside looking in.”

“Well, you’ve already managed to piss off Isaac, so that’s a gold star in our books.” Smirking, Garrett tapped his fingers erratically against the table. He reached for the menu tucked behind the napkin dispenser, flipping it open in front of Mason. “You guys want to split some cheese fries? Ooh, what about the loaded nachos?”

“What do you guys have against Isaac, anyways?” Brett asked, angling the corner of the menu to scan it over. “The chicken tenders look good to me.”

“Round of burgers, too? And some appetisers?” Liam lifted a hand to flag down a waitress. “Isaac is just...snark and sass and scarves. He’s pretentious as fuck, but he does his job so we tolerate him.”

“He and Corey help manage the band. Corey’s out of town with his parents, but he’ll be back the day of the interview. Mason has the biggest crush on him.” Garrett explained. Mason tossed his silverware, flipping him off in response.

“Yeah, well, Garrett has a thing for every person he meets.” Mason scoffed.

“Behave, both of you.” Theo warned. “Isaac is just difficult to talk to, that’s all. He means well, he’s just a bit of an asshole. But he looks out for us. He doesn’t hide things from us. His methods can just rub people the wrong way.”

The conversation shifted as the waitress took their order, her eyes bright with excitement and fingers trembling against her notepad. Brett hadn’t expected it, but it was something that he would need to get used to. At least she hadn’t yet asked the band for an autograph. Idly, he wondered if she would keep their receipts that night for that exact reason. When it came to taking his order, she was a little more calm and collected, and he offered her a charming smile. She was pretty, doll-like in her figure and seeming far too young to be working in a crowded bar. She was the exact opposite of Brett’s type, but it didn’t matter. He was out to relax and have some fun. As soon as the questioning was over, he would make his move.

“What kinds of things will I need to know for this interview coming up?” Brett asked, changing tactic. Surprise flickered across Theo’s face as he turned to consider Brett. The silence stretched for a moment, toeing the line between discomfort and unease, before Theo opened his mouth.

“Don’t trash talk Jackson. Stick to talking about things like how excited your are for the upcoming tour. Don’t say anything that could get you into any legal trouble. Your goal is to charm our fans and win them over. We’ll talk about how much we like you, how you fit right in like you were always meant to belong with us. Just be polite and work the interviewer. Her name is Kathleen, she’s been a close friend and she’s incredibly observant. If she sees you don’t want to answer a question, she takes it off the table and changes it up. We’re lucky to have her.” Theo said, a fond smile gracing his lips. Brett’s gaze drifted to Liam who wore a similar smile, his gaze locked on Theo. Huh.  _ Interesting. _

“I recommend you pick a story for yourself that’s based around the truth but doesn’t give all of you away.” Mason piped up, tapping his fingers against the rim of his almost empty glass. “The fans will want to know you and feel like they’re a part of your life, but you don’t owe them the right to see every bit of your life. Isaac is a master at handling our social media and giving the public enough to satisfy them while protecting our privacy in the process. It’s not that they won’t know the real you, they just don’t need to know everything about you. So, if you don’t want to say that you’re looking for a change because of your family and all, then say something like you’re just looking to explore your options or you just left a breakup and need a fresh start. It’s not the whole truth, but it’s close enough. Easy to stick to and it’s not something you ever have to discuss if you don’t want to.”

“Noted. So, what’s your story?” Brett asked curiously.

“I was worried about losing my best friend if he went on the road by himself, so of course I joined the band so he could never get rid of me.” Mason turned his head, winking at Liam. “But truthfully? I didn’t know what I wanted to do with my life. I knew college wasn’t for me and that I didn’t want to get stuck in my hometown. When I heard Theo and Liam play for the first time, I decided maybe I should listen to my gut and follow music. And here I am.”

“And now we can never get rid of him,” Liam chuckled.

“You would cry every night if we did.” Theo mused, lips twitching in a faint smile.

“You say that like you wouldn’t comfort him every night.” Mason smirked, looking far too pleased as Liam flushed bright red and Theo bit down on the inside of his cheek.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks, Mason.” Brett quickly relieved the pressure and Theo shot him a grateful look.

“So, a couple more rounds? Don’t worry, Brett. By the time we’re done tonight, you’ll be interview ready.” Garrett downed the rest of his beer, practically slamming the glass back down against the table.

“Dude. If you break more glasses, we’re going to have a serious problem.” Mason warned.

“Does it happen a lot?” Brett raised an eyebrow and glanced around the table. Everyone nodded.

“What can I say? I like to bang around.” Garrett tossed a wink his way, plastering on a flirtatious smile that was enough to stir Brett’s interest. For now, he would wait. But once they got on the road, all bets would be off. Raising his glass, he sipped at his beer until the waitress arrived with their appetizers and another round of drinks. Brett could get used to this.


End file.
